


Test Ride

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: "Strictly Professional" Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Good lord forgive me, Hot Steamy Cyborg Maintenance, Maybe Medical?, More Tags/Kinks to Come, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Robot Sex, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the advice of his mentor, Genji repairs a lost function of his lost body. Unfortunately (or perhaps not) he needs his doctor’s assistance to make sure everything is working properly. And like any good scientist, Angela will insist on multiple trials. [On Hiatus]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01: Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I am very sorry. Second, I've written a lot of smut in my day but never published it so I'm actually kind of excited! However, as mentioned before, my Fire Emblem fic, Princess and the Pauper, is top priority over this but I'll try to update it whenever I can. That being said, this current chapter is just an introductory prologue but the fun is gonna start soon. Any comments or kudos are greatly appreciated. Please enjoy!

**01: Hypothesis**

 

If he was being truly honest with himself, it started when he first awoke in his new body. When he realized he had all of his limbs, the next thought that crossed his mind was his functionality. He ignored it for the time being, thankful to be alive and stronger than ever, but it always stayed in the back of his mind. It only came back to him recently because he had been slipping in something. Something was always off. He grew frustrated faster. He was missing his marks.

“Again,” said his mentor. The omnic levitated back and readied his orbs, letting them rapidly spin around his body. Genji took a large breath, the hand around his wakizashi tightening around its hilt. He waited with baited breath for the first strike. Without any sign or warning, Zenyatta fired an orb towards his student. The first one was always the easiest to deflect. The second that came after was a little harder to react to. Third, then fourth. He knocked the orbs back towards the omnic like a game of lethal tennis. Five then six, he knew he could do this.

Seven hit him square in the jaw, knocking him off the pillar. Genji cried out before regaining composure and stabbing the sword into the pillar. He never contemplated getting back up. Instead, he shouted, “Enough of this!” and tossed himself onto the floor.

“Caution,” said Zenyatta, floating towards him. “It seems to me you are slowly converting back to the lost one I used to know.”

Genji grit his teeth together. “You said I had achieved peace.”

“You had.” He paused to focus his orbs once more. “You had struggled earlier to accept the new machinery that had become you.”

“I have had this body for years,” he said, sheathing his sword. “I have grown to accept it.”

“Yes…” he said, tilting his head to mimic a sort of whimsical human emotion. “But now, I believe this is something to do with not your robotic parts. Perhaps, you have neglected your humanity.” He waved his hand and turned around. “Come.” Genji rolled his back before following his teacher. He felt like he was being treated like the same dejected soul he was before he met Zenyatta. It made him feel like a child. “You are unique in your condition, Genji. This we have establish.”

“Mm…”

“Like all things, you must find a balance. We successfully allowed you to find balance with your robotic self. Now, we must focus on your humanity.”

“Master, there is little of it left,” he said.

“No. Your humanity is not measured by the amount of flesh, but rather, your emotion and your soul. That enough makes up for any flesh you lack.”

“Heh,” he said. “You always have something to keep balance.”

“Not by my doing,” he replied, going to a clifftop where the two would often meditate. “However, the frustrations and errors you are feeling are very human.”

“And so?...”

“In the same way you made peace with your machinery, you must make peace with your humanity by giving it the same amount of attention as you had earlier.”

Like all of his advice, Zenyatta never told Genji to do anything specific. In fact, Genji found it comforting that as long as his actions followed hi general philosophy, he found relative peace and satisfaction. A little after that moment, Genji seriously considered an upgrade. The good doctor had left it melded with synthetic flesh and robotic functions, but it never functioned the way it was supposed to and it was kept tucked.

Ah yes. The good doctor. She had well earned her angelic moniker that suited her so. He spent a lot of time with her during the Overwatch days but she saw him at his worst when he was ridden with the angst of his new body. He felt even worse when he had one of his angst fits around her. He never forgot the frown and teary eyes she made when he had the audacity to tell her he hated this body. He told her he hated the body she poured blood, sweat, and tears into. She stayed by his comatose side for months, checking vitals well into the ungodly hours of the night. Apart from Angela, Overwatch felt toxic. He was so glad to leave but he was lost without the purpose the organization had given him. Angela was the first blessing in his life.

Zenyatta was the second. Though he too had driven away and rejected the omnic monk like he had with Angela, Genji eventually grew to respect him. In time, he finally swallowed his pride and heeded Zenyatta’s wisdom and advice. After rigorous repetition and time, Genji had found peace.

At least until now. Zenyatta had done his best to help Genji cleanse himself of his previous vices but some habits die hard. If he was being honest with himself (again) he missed women like crazy. He missed the models that blushed at his suave line and giggled when he whispered a lewd offer in their ear. Then later, she would take him up on it and, god, did he miss the escalating cries of his name. Genji…Genji…

And there it was. He never thought he’d miss an inopportune erection, but he did. Better yet, he missed the ability to even have an erection. And now, with Zenyatta’s “blessing,” he could scope out a way to gain what was lost…and maybe even a bit more.

* * *

 

She had probably cleaned her desk space about four times that day. She had gone through the trash three times and was now recycling old papers for the second time that day. It was times like these that Angela knew she had to consider a career change. Though, is it considered a career change when you’re literally stuck between jobs, as in, the government is still trying to figure out what to do with you?

Make a cyborg, they said. It’ll be a great accomplish, they said. Invent an instant healing staff with a damage booster. It definitely won’t make you look more like a threat and less like a doctor to other countries, they said. Technically, this was house arrest. Or rather job arrest. Some weird combination of the two. At that point, as long as she was helping and not causing more damage than good, she was in the clear. Still, a part of her yearned for a challenge, for earth-shattering research. Overwatch was brutal work but they milked her brilliant mind for everything it was worth.

She must have polished the staff twice already today with her feet kicked up on the dashboard of the main computer. Why was the computer even on? She thought. It wasn’t as if someone was going to call. Who wants to visit Gibraltar of all places?

Angela groaned and swung her legs off the dashboard, bringing the staff to the armory where she let it rest. Hell, she would be excited if some child a hundred miles away had broken a knee. Still, that was cruel. She wouldn’t wish a broken limb on anyone. But only if…

Suddenly, an automated voice came from the computer saying: “Former Overwatch Personnel arriving.” Her head whipped around. Did she hear that? Did she really hear that? Wait for the identification, Angela… “Identification: Shimada, Genji. Codename: Genji.” Genji? Genji was here? “Requesting entrance.” Angela ran back to the control room, almost tripping from excitement.

“Ahem.” She typed in the password. “Codename: Mercy authenticating entrance.”

“Entrance authenticated,” said the computer. “Overwatch Personnel arriving at central, north gate.”

Angela buttoned up her shirt, flipped her hair, and smoothed out her skirt. She cleared her throat and walked to the north gate as the security doors slid open. Her heart was beating so madly, but why? Of course she hadn’t seen anyone in forever, but for it to be Genji…. The same Genji that she saved from the brink of death. The same Genji that was forever next to her on missions because he’d be damned if anything took her.

And there he was, standing right before her. She couldn’t help but smile sweetly. “Genji…” she said. “You’re looking well.”

“As are you, Doctor Ziegler.” He took a step forward. “So, they locked the angelic Mercy in here?”

She laughed, pushing some hair behind her ear. “’Locked up’ is a relative term. Come in.” She turned around and led him through the hallway. “I bet you haven’t been here in a while.”

“You would be correct,”

“So what brings you back?” she asked, looking back when they reached the main control room.

“Ah…” He put his hands behind his back and turned his head away. Judging by the uncertainly and trailing of his voice, something had to be bothering him. “I hope this isn’t too informal or sudden but…I believe I’m due for a checkup.” He turned back, his voice a little more confident. “And there is no one else I’d rather go to.” A checkup, she thought. She wished the rest of the organization took her medical advice as well as Genji did. Then again, everyone else didn't have a cyborg body.

Angela snorted. “There’s no one else you _can_ go to.”

“Well, of course,” he said, with a more vibrant tone. “But if there was, I’d still go to you.”

“How sweet.” She cleared her throat. “Well, uh…I guess we’ll go to the old exam room and see if there’s anything needing recalibration or fine tuning.” She led him down the hallway again, wondering if she had cleaned the exam room at all. “What have you been up to?”

“Training,” he said. “I found a master. Perhaps you have heard of Tekhartha Zenyatta?”

“The wandering omnic monk?” she asked. "Oh my, I heard he is brilliant. He must just spew wisdom."

Genji chuckled, his shoulder bouncing a little. "In a way. It's a lot of talk of balance and harmony. Repitive, but he is practical, which I appreciate."

"Hm. So if he the reason you're here?"

Genji paused. "His wisdom is," he finally answered.

She said with a smile, “He must be a wonderful teacher…you do seem different.”

“How so?”

“Mmm…lighter.” She turned back to him. “Not that I can tell if you’ve been binging on snacks.”

He laughed, tossing his head back. “I wouldn’t do anything to harm this body you made, Doctor Ziegler.”

Angela brought him to the back of the exam room. It wasn’t too messy; there were only supplies on the exam table and the computer needed to be turned on. “Sorry…” she said, moving things around. “I don’t get many visitations.”

“That’s unfortunate,” he said. “And you can’t leave, can you?”

“I can. But not often. Otherwise they would get suspicious,” she said, grabbing her white coat.

“And yet they let the cyborg wander the world?” he said with a small chuckle.

“Yes, but the cyborg doesn’t know how to make another one,” she said, smoothing out the wrinkles. Goodness, she should wash this. “Please, sit. Can you remove the visor?” she asked, getting prepared with the computer, signing in at all. She heard the hiss of steam and the small clank of the mask being set down.

Immediately, she went to work. She checked his eyes with a small light. “So,” she said. “Have you been taking care of yourself?”

“Well…” he said, eyes shifting. “There is something I need you to-“

“Open your mouth.”

He rolled his eyes and went “ahh” as she pressed depressor on his tongue. “Oh, yes, I figured. Don’t worry, I’ve been through the drill before,” she said, checking inside. She tossed the depressor away and reached for a couple of cables. “Open the wrist hatch.”

“Yes, Doctor. But I should warn you-“

“Oh, nonsense!” she said, walking over to his extended arm. Since he didn’t have much flesh left, Angela had constructed a way into his arm to check his vitals. “Ready?”

“Yes-Mmhm!” he gave a small grunt as the cables entered his arm.

“Sorry. I would have made it more comfortable, but-“

“I know, I know,” he said. “I still need a sense of pain to make sure I can take care of myself. But, Angela-“

“I mean it,” she said, sitting on the chair, facing the computer screen. She typed away quickly to gather the data she needed. “Genji, I’ve seen you at worse than this.”

“Oh, yes,” he said with a soft scoff. “Our first meeting when you found me half-dead.”

“Ehhh,” she said, pinching her fingers. “A little more than half, but yes.” She cleared her throat, scrolling through the numbers and values. “Your vitals seem to be fine…I’ll need to wait for clear results on the rest, so stay tight.”

“Of course,” he said with a large sigh.

“So whatever you wanted me to check isn’t internal?” she said, standing back up.

Genji took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “Well…not really? I’m not sure if it’s clearly external or internal.” He made eye contact with her as she walked over, pressing her fingers against his neck. “It is in a strange place, though.”

Angela laughed, shaking her head. “Please,” she said, lifting his arms and feeling under those. “I’m a doctor. You think I’m intimidated by strange places on the human body?” She pressed her hands against his chest and then reached out for the back.

“Hahah-oh,” he grunted as she pressed on some pressure points. “Of course not. I just thought it would be…polite for a bit of warning.”

Angela snorted, her hands now at his waist and lower abdomen. “Well, I would admit, a warning is nice,” she said. “You wouldn’t believe how many people would just drop their trousers right there! Or they would just be naked.” Genji faked a small laugh as her hands stopped pressing on his hips and moved inward. “I mean, honestly,” she said, making eye contact with him instead of looking at her hands. “Some men were just so eager to show me their-“

Genji and Angela gasped together. He kept his lips tight afterwards but Angela’s lips were still parted, as if interrupted from talking.

Her expression did not change apart from her eyebrows narrowing as she pressed again. Genji let out a soft groan, muffled by the tightening of his lips. “C-careful there, Doctor Ziegler.” He managed a short laugh. “That’s the strange spot.” Angela closed her lips and her eyes narrowed too.

“Genji…” she said in a low, tranquil voice. “What did you do?”

“It’s a long story. Oh, but please don’t worry. It’s very unnoticeable, as you can see, and will only extend when I need it-“

Her voice escalated. “When you need it? A-and there’s more? Of it? When? How?” She pulled away. “Actually, I don’t…” She rubbed her head, taking a seat. She needed a fan beating on her face. “Does it work…?”

“That’s why I’m here,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “So you could…test it?” And now his face looked especially guilty.

Angela knew her current expression of judging and flabbergast was unbecoming of a doctor, but no other visage couldn’t possibly explain herself better in this situation. And apparently, she gawked for a while, enough so that Genji’s eyes had to shift back and forth before coughing to break the hard silence. “Doctor Ziegler?...”

Angela had about a million questions. First and foremost, she knew she was going to help him, of course. She just needed to process what just happen. She closed her mouth, cleared her throat, and turned back to the computer. Time to write some notes. “Where did you get it done?” she asked in a matter-of-factly tone. Had to remain composed somehow.

“An engineer in Numbani. I promise I researched. It wasn’t spur of the moment…”

“Numbani…okay.” She turned back to him. “Genji, I…” She took a deep breath. “You should know that when we found you, our priority was getting you back up and running.” She crossed her arms. “Of course, the other doctors and I discussed engineering you one, but it was such low priority.” She shrugged. “We needed to make sure you were healthy and capable with everything else functioning properly before even thinking about extras.”

“I understand completely,” he said, leaning back on the table. “I couldn’t ask you to work on me anymore than you already have.”

“Hmph.” She lifted an eyebrow and smirk. “Or perhaps, is it too embarrassing to ask me for it?”

Genji laughed, averting his eyes. “Yes…that too.”

“Well,” she said with a sigh. “What’s done is done. But you are right.” She stood up. “I do need to make sure it can function with the rest of your body.”

“And nobody knows it better than you,” he said, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “So…how should we proceed?”

“That…is a good question.” She rubbed her temple. “Never had to test a sex organ before. Have you attempted to…erhm…use it?” Genji shook his head. “Right. Okay. Here’s what we’ll do. I’ll go set up a different room with necessary items and…I’ll need to do some research of my own. Do you know the engineer?”

“Of course. I’ll send you what I have.”

“Good. In the meantime…” She looked around.

“Don’t worry, Doctor. It’s been a while since I was here. I never did appreciate the beauty of it before. Perhaps I’ll walk around and correct that.”

 


	2. 02: Initialization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lawd, I'm sorry this took so long! Updates for the fic might not be as consistent until we get some nice followers, but I will try my best! I promise! It is a little short and the smut(Yep, it's in here!) a little vanilla, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Thanks for the 1000+ views before the second chapter! Also, excuse any typos today (7/12/2016). I'll re-read it tomorrow I am just so tired...lmao...

**02: Initialization**

 

This was crazy, just completely and utterly crazy. One day she was begging for a challenge, for real medical work. And by challenge, she meant something groundbreaking like the cure to a harrowing cancer. Not _this_. Or maybe God simply answered her prayer for her boredom. Yes, definitely, I won’t be bored, she thought as she paced around her room, the sounds of her pumps clicking on the floor almost giving her a headache.

She stopped pacing and crossed her arms. Alright, so what if it isn’t an ideal situation in terms of groundbreaking medical work, it was _something_. No more cleaning the Watchpoint every day or spontaneous tests of the Valkyrie suit. What was the worst that could happen? Besides, in such a remote location as this and Genji’s discretion, it wasn’t as if anyone was going to find out. And suppose her “kidnappers” did find out, what were they going to say? Were they really to outlaw testing robotic sexual organs just to throw her under the bus? Hell, maybe she would be happy to let them find out and have the chance to see their flabbergasted faces at the hearing.

Okay, Angela. Slow down.

Let’s start with actually testing it.

She sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her chin. Okay, maybe, she thought, _maybe_ it would be best to think of how they test other sex toys. The first thing she thought of was how they reacted to natural body fluids, so that was important. Size and fit, too. Material was important. She grabbed a nearby notepad to write it down.

As she stopped making her list, she put the pen between her teeth, chewing on the top. Ideally, she thought, I would need something akin to a vagina. She knew a type of sex toy like that existed but good luck finding something like that around here. She stood up again and paced around, now tapping her lips with the pen. She didn’t have the time to construct an external vagina either, or something akin to it. It would be rude to keep him waiting too. What could she use, what could she use…

Her feet stopped as the small voice in the back of her mind spoke to her. Slowly, she tilted her head down, looking past her stomach. If you need a vagina, you already have one.

“Oh good lord,” she said aloud. Now that would be even crazier. Super crazy. An untested synthetic penis in her own…. Angela groaned, hitting her forehead with her notepad. She was a doctor! Why couldn’t she be more mature and say the words penis and vagina in her head. She took the notebook away from her face and looked at the ceiling. “Well…” The best way to test toys is to actually use them.

Still, this wasn’t a toy. This was Genji…with a toy attached. Then again, would he be comfortable with this? With her? It wouldn’t be all that fun, she figured. She would be taking notes in the middle of it all and asking him questions. Hey, what happened to having fun with it?

Angela cleared her throat and started writing things down. First, they would need a room for testing specifically; one of the old barracks would do on account of no one using it anymore. Second, she would need to write up a questionnaire for herself and for Genji. Maybe she would look up some criteria online. Third, she needed a way to relive the scenario and obverse it from a third point of view… Cameras.

Cameras would work. Anything that needed to be said or shown in an instant would be recorded. It would catch anything her memory would forget. Though, maybe, they would have to use strange positions to get good looks. Almost like making a-

No, Angela. This is different. This isn’t a cheap tape that would be mass produced and put on one of those sites. Besides, she knew it wouldn’t into the hands of anyone; security here is too good to hack into.

She took her notepad with her and walked towards the barrack in question, running what she had to do in her head. First, she had to make sure the camera were working; any tablet could access it. The bed had to be made, probably, and the room tidied up. Better do this quick, she though as she walked in. Wouldn’t want to keep him waiting. After making the bed and tidying up, she pulled some cameras from the other rooms and scattered them in different locations around their test room. One stayed in the corner, the other at the foot of the bed, and another right on the wall in front of them. Sticking them on was easy. Now came the frustrating part. “I thought wireless meant it would be less of a hassle,” she muttered as she tried to connect them to the tablet. “ _Verdammt_ …” Maybe she should call Genji? Would he be better at this sort of thing? Goodness, no, asking him to set these up would be slightly embarrassing. Plus, she did not want him standing around as she scrambled to finish. With one last groan of frustration, she tossed the tablet on the bed and continued on the questionnaire. Once she had finished that and just about everything else, she figured it was time.

To clear her head, she closed her eyes and took five deep, very slow breaths. Her heart still raced but she felt calm enough to proceed. Hopefully she could set up the cameras in time. She walked over to the intercom and announced her location, asking him to find her. With Genji on the way now, she looked down at herself. Should she have changed clothes? Maybe taken some off? But this wasn’t a strip tease. There goes her accelerating heart again. This shouldn’t be difficult. These camera should be able to connect and she should be able to-

“Doctor Ziegler?” Angela almost squeaked out of surprise as Genji stood in the doorway, knocking on the wall. “What have we here?”

Angela sucked in her bottom lip and wiped any expression of fear or nervousness off her face in exchange for one of professionalism. She cleared her throat and stood up. “I-I’ve taken this room and optimized it for our…experiment.”

Behind his visor, Genji let out a small laugh as he crossed his arms. “And by optimize…?”

She pointed behind him. “Camera installed here, there, back there…and right here,” she said. “Or at least they would be if they would just connect.”

“Oooh,” he said in a sly tone. “Doctor Ziegler…I didn’t know you had this side of you.”

“Oh, stop,” she said, tapping the tablet on his chest. “I wouldn’t suppose you know how to-“

“Let me see.” He took the tablet from her hands and walked up to the camera by the bed. “Did you connect it to the network?”

“Yes,”

“Did you press ‘sync’?”

“Yes!”

“Did you hold down the button on the camera?”

Angela paused, her expression softening. With a groan, she rubbed her temples and admitted, “no…”

“Ha! There we go,” he said, handing the tablet back to her when he was done. She ran through the different camera feeds, deeming the locations appropriate. Okay, now that everything was prepared, they had to proceed and she had to walk him through.

“Genji,” she said, trying to retain a calm voice. “Please sit. After careful consideration, I decided that the best way to test yourself is in an identical environment to one that you would be in in the future.” She felt the sweat cake on her palms around the tablet. “I f-first considered using a…urhm… _penetrable_ sex toy, but alas, none are readily available around here.”

Genji snorted into a snicker and crossed his arms, his tone turning a little cocky. “It’s fine. It doesn’t feel the same anyway.”

Angela cocked an eyebrow before turning her head a little, lips pressing together. “Genji,” she said. “When you asked me to do this for you, what kind of testing did you have in mind?”

He leaned back on the bed, palms holding his weight as he made a small hum, trying to think of an answer. “I had… _ideas_. Just touching with hands, maybe. Or gloved.” He shook his head and leaned forward, voice changing from informing to teasing. “But enough about that, what kind of environment were you thinking of?”

Angela thought this to be the right moment to set down the tablet on the desk and take a cautious step forward. “I suppose…the typical dating environment,” she said. “I assume you are planning to date?”

He rolled his shoulder in a shrug. “A little too early to think about that, but I must ask where this is going.”

She had to tell him outright and it had to be now. “We’re going the simple, straight forward route.” She inhaled deeply. “You and I are going to test it…together…” Genji tilted his head and Angela sighed out, “intimately.”

An awkward pause filled the room with silence until he finally gasped. “Doctor Ziegler…we’re going to…” He stood up with an awkward laugh. “A-are you okay with this?”

“Wha? I suggested it!” she said with a small scoff. “And of course I am! And-and why not? It’s the organic way and we won’t really know unless we…” she slowed herself down, “unless we place it in, like I said, the typical environment.”

He reached for the fasteners behind his head and she heard the familiar sound of steam hissing as he removed his visor. She crossed her arms as he set it aside, his eyes cool and calm, but his lips curled into a faint smirk. “You’ll have to forgive me…I…” He cleared his throat. “I’m thrilled! I mean—I wanted you to know I didn’t expect this of you, s-so the fact that this is…” He had to slow his speech down too, and take a breather. “Th-thank you.”

Angela chuckled, pushing some stray hair behind her ear. “Ahem, yes, well…we shouldn’t hesitate to…to get back to work.” She cleared her throat again.

“Hm? Oh yes. I don’t usually tend to start my routine as a babbling brook.”

“And how _do_ you start your ‘routine’?” she asked, tilting her head up a smidge to meet eye contact. For a man with scars and discoloration on his face, Genji oddly exuded a lot of confidence.

Put his hand on his hips and cocked his head to the side. “I think…we’re going to pretend that we just had a date. I think that even if you did have, say, a fleshlight.” Angela’s eyes widened; how could he say these things unabashed? “You would know that actually feeling what the penetration is like is much better for you to make conclusions.” She pressed her lips into a thin line. “And finally…I think you’re going to take me for a real test ride.”

Angela scoffed. “You’re not a car,”

“I’m more like a car than a person at this point,” he said, putting a hand over his chest. “Much more powerful too.” She curled her lips into a pout, her expression unamused. Angela reached forward and gently squeezed his nose.

“I didn’t give you permission to tease me,” she said with a small grin as his eyes zeroed in on her hand and a small gasp left him.

“S-sorry, sorry!” he said as she pulled away. “Forgive me…I thought it was part of the ‘environment.’”

She looked over at the tablet briefly, remembering that there was still science to be done and information to be recorded. “Hm,” she said, turning back to him. “Alright, Mister Shimada.” Her voice dropped a note to a richer tone. “Here’s how it will go. We’ll do it your way first to see how well you can use it yourself. Then, when it’s all done, we’ll do it _my_ way,”

“And what is _your_ way?”

“Less teasing, more talking and recording. There’s also a questionnaire.”

He rolled his eyes. “Hm. Makes sense. Are you sure you’re okay with going my way for now?” he asked, coming a little closer. “You can tell me to stop at any time.”

“Yes,” she said, not breaking eye contact. Her heart was fast, but steady now. “I trust you. I’m ready.” One arm of his wrapped around her and pulled her close against his chest as she gasped very softly. Her chest felt tight in her shirt now as his free hand slid to her cheek.

“Does this hurt?” he asked in a gentle voice.

“No,” she said as his fingers slipped into the shoulder of her lab coat. She figured she’d throw him a bone and let the coat sip off her shoulders herself, tossing it aside. “Where’s all that confidence from earlier?”

“Please,” he said with a smirk. “I think I should spare you from that.”

“Spare me? You and I both know we have no time for games,”

“I’m not sure…” he said, both his arms around her waist now. “I haven’t even done this kind of stuff in this body yet.”

“What stuff?”

Genji leaned his hands down, passing over the thin fabric of the pencil skirt over her hips and just underneath her buttocks. “Foreplay.” He lifted her up, pushing a small “oh!” from her as he pressed their bodies together. With her chest below his chin, his lips pressed against her collar bone. She felt kisses on her skin and butterflies in her stomach as he took a couple of steps back towards the bed. Oh God, she thought. This is happening. This is actually happening. Thank God this was happening because, now that she realized it, she was rusty too after being chaste for so long.

Genji sat on the edge of the bed and lowered her so her knees were on either side of him. His rubber-like fingers tugged on the hem of her shirt, but she had it covered. Crossing her arms and grabbing both sides, she pulled off her blouse and tossed that aside too, making sure it didn’t cover a camera. “Wow,” he said with a half-laugh. “Someone is excited,”

“Yes, well, we’re doing it your way first, right?” she said, reaching back to unhook the plain, nude colored bra she wore. “And I realized I haven’t done it ‘your way’ in years.”

He reached up to her straps when he heard the tell-tale click of the bra unclasping. “Are you saying there’s an un-fun way to have sex, Doctor Ziegler?”

“My way, as you’ll see later,” she said, her voice hushing. She relaxed her arms at her sides, giving him the go to take it off himself. His expression remained calm, if not vain, as he slipped the bra off. Angela took pride in the speck of surprise in his eyes when she was in full view. Genji wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her close as she let out another “oh!” The metal above his eyes awkwardly clanked against her collar bone as he kissed between her breasts. He must have noticed it for he hesitated before trailing his kisses up and tilting his head in a way that it wouldn’t bump into her. She reached behind her head to pull her hair out of its ponytail. Her body jolted feeling the roughness of his tongue against one of her breasts.

Her lips parted with a gasp when he trailed his tongue up from the bottom of her breast to her nipple. He groaned from his throat as his tongue covered her bud. Angela sucked in air through her teeth as his lips enclosed around her and giving it a nice suck. She had forgotten how Genji’s synthetic tongue possessed a rough texture, at the cost of his taste. Now, she had an aching curiosity to feel that against in her skin in other places. His hands slid down her hips and squeezed her ass through the thin fabric of her pencil skirt. Genji pulled his lips away, his teeth leaving behind a mark as his eyes of onyx met her own. “So, Doctor Ziegler…” his voice dropped an octave as he spoke from the back of his throat. “Care to explain the cameras again?”

“Well,” she said, putting her hands on his shoulders. “In the event something surprising happens, it would be nice to take a closer look.”

“Hm.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, ushering a quick gasp from her. She let out a small “oof” when he set her back on the bed at a certain angle.

“Genji-“

He tipped her chin up, craning her neck until her eyes met the camera, staring into its lens. “Say hello to the camera.”

“G-Genji…” Her lips parted as she gazed into the dark lens, not wanting to make any eye contact with the lens, soon to be completely naked. It stared back like a ghost, reminding her that it was watching, recording, knowing she would stare at herself later in this embarrassing state. Staring at the camera meant she would hear herself moan and watch her body thrust. Angela couldn’t look away. His fingers made her unable to move her head, yet, in a way that made it thrilling.

Heat flushed from her chest to her core, creating an aching mania for her impending pleasure. One of his fingers under her chin trailed along her neck, gently pressing until her reach her bottom lip. He nudged it down a little, slipping the tip of finger into her mouth. She mewled as he pressed his finger against her tongue before pulling it out. He left a small trail of her saliva down her neck as a shiver crawled down her spine. She arched her back with a low moan as his hand slithered down her torso and over her belly button. Genji’s fingers hooked around her skirt and the zipper at the hip. Just hearing the notches being undone sent sordid shivers throughout her veins.

She craned her neck to look at herself as he pulled the skirt off, leaving her with nothing but the black pumps on her feet and the plain white underwear around her hips. Genji snickered, pushing off her pumps. “Hey,” she said. “I wasn’t expecting company.”

“It’s okay,” he said, fingers hooking around the hem. “You won’t need it.” Angela bit her lip as he pulled it off slowly, uncovering the small golden curls underneath. She heard him take a small breath of air as he pulled himself away to take in her naked body; she didn’t feel the least bit shy. He put his hands on her hips, giving her a gentle squeeze before he slid his hands down the “V” of her pelvis, sending shivers of anticipation in that direction. His fingers felt warmer, meaning he was exerting more energy than usual. “May I?” he asked as his fingertips reached her curls. She parted her knees with a side smirk, letting him figure out the rest. Genji, in turn, reached to her calf and pulled her body close until he sat between her thighs, resting one of her ankles on his shoulder.

Angela watched him bring two fingers between her legs, his forefinger pressing against her folds. She hissed quickly as he swirled his finger, spreading her natural lube. Each time he brushed by her clit, she wanted to jolt from the teasing pulses of thrill that came with it. His middle finger took the place of his fore as the latter granted her what she wanted. A long, soft “Mmm…” left her lips as he massaged her bud at a painstaking pace. Her core ached again, lusting for some penetration of any kind.

Genji groaned a low “Angela…” before he slipped his middle finger between her folds. She jolted with a quick “Ah!” as he pushed through, curving his finger upwards. God, he moved slowly, but in the right angles. He stuck his forefinger in her too, curving them both as his thumb teased her clit. After a minute of stroking her upper walls, he had found that spot that pushed against her gland and massaged against it, sending throbs of want throughout her body. Her head felt hot as her thoughts clouded and her wanton needs took over, desiring release. She moaned and arched her back, fingers running through her own hair as Genji fingered her sweet spot. If he kept this up, he could make her cum with his fingers alone. He sucked in a sharp breath of air as he slacked. Denying her release and leaving her hot and bothered, he pulled his fingers out, coated with her wetness. She sat up slowly, suddenly concerned as a groan left his throat.

“Genji?” she asked, pressing her hand against his heartened chest. “You feel hot…”

“Y-yes,” he said, taking her hand in his, also warmer than usual. “The engineer said it would happen when…”

“When…?”

“Wh-when it’s time.” He gritted his teeth as his free hand trailed down his pelvis, yet he managed to give a short laugh. “Do you remember once when you told me you knew every inch of my body?”

She couldn’t take her eyes off his crotch. “I do.”

“Until now.” She heard a small click and then a series of a couple more as the hand between his thighs curved to grasp his new, synthetic robotic cock. Angela’s body trembled as she stared at its girth, not knowing how it worked or how it felt, but definitely knowing she needed it. She had to admit she was impressed, as it matched Genji’s colors and material. That was some engineer. He let go of himself, his dick standing erect on its own. “…Don’t leave me hanging, Doctor Ziegler…”

“R-right.” She slid her hand down his hot chest, hesitating before she pressed her finger against the tip. It felt as hot at the rest of him when she grasped him with her hand, not wanting to take her time. Her eyes gauged his reaction as she stroked him once, eliciting a soft hiss as he grit his teeth. Between her fingers, he felt smoother than she thought, yet much stiffer than a fleshy cock. One squeeze showed her that he felt like most of the synthetic muscle he already possessed: a perfect marriage of flexibility and toughness to withstand the best combat situations. She wondered with intense curiosity how that construct would translate into her pleasure.

“I hate to rush you,” he said, laughing through his hasty breaths. “B-but...I might overheat soon.” Angela put her other hand on his chest, confirming his fears.

“Nothing a small splash of cold water can’t fix,” she said, putting her hands on his shoulders. “But I agree.”

“Good.” He squeezed his hands around her hips and pulled her chest against his, pressing his heat onto her as well. “In your videos, you’d want a good look at it, right?”

“Y-yes…that would be viable-Ah!” She yelled when he lifted her up and sat on the edge of the bed, facing the camera right before them. He turned her around as well, sitting her on his lap with her back against his chest. “G-Genji!” she cried as he lifted her thighs with her legs, exposing her to the lens. The very lewdness of it sent sordid pulses down to her core. She knew she looked perverted with her disheveled hair, erect nipples, and legs wide to reveal her wet slit.

“It’s okay, Doctor…” he said, pressing his nose against her neck and letting one of her thighs go to grope her breast. He kissed right under ear and sucked on her neck as his fingers pinched her nipple. Angela craned her neck so he could suck on her skin more and each hard pinch made her mewl. Almost reading her mind, his other hand reached to her slit, running his fingers up and down to spread her juices. He pulled his lips away from her neck, a low groan coming from his throat. “Are you ready?”

She looked down, grasping his length as he lifted one of her thighs. She answered with a lusty “yes” as she lifted her hips. Genji helped ease her bodyweight as she pulled his tip to her entrance. Angela bit her lip as she pressed him against her walls. A small whine escaped as she felt the soft pop of the initial penetration before the rest of his shaft slid in, stretching her out as her legs trembled. Genji moaned, his fingers clamping around the flesh of her thigh and breast. Angela took a couple of breaths, trying to adjust to being filled for the first time in _years_.

His cock felt hot and firm, but not in the least bit uncomfortable. She felt his hot breaths on her ear as he lifted her hips slowly, allowing her to feel how slick his cock slid in her. Together, they moaned as she moved at a painfully slow pace, trying to feel the new energy charge through her veins. She put her knees on the bed to gain better balance as he held onto her hips, guiding her. Angela arched her back and curled her toes as he fucked her, picking it up to a medium pace. Oh how she missed the amazing tease that was the thrust, quickly pulling out then filling her again in a swift push. A sensuous shiver reached her core when Genji groaned a lustful, “Angela….” She put both of her hands on his as he combined the control of her hips with his own thrusting. The surprise of each moment worked wonders, as her body couldn’t predict the incoming waves of pleasure. At this point, she felt tiredness in her thighs and a bounce on her breasts with the faster pace. Her voice mewled and moan with each pump, and Genji’s was the same. He hissed more, and gave more guttural growls.

For the first time in years, she felt the dam in her core fill and fill with her pent up sexual frustration, about to release in any second. “More, more…” she said, reducing to a simple word for her needs.

“I-I’m close...” His hot chest pressed against her shoulders as he dug his fingers into her thighs, leaving red marks. “Angela…ah!”

Her moans turned to whimpers as she shut her eyes, moving her hips at a frantic pace to make herself cum. “Genji…Genji…” She leaned forward, feeling her walls tightly clench around him. “I’m gonna…I’m gonna!” Angela tossed her head back, seeing stars on the inside of her eyes as the dam in her core broke and fiery pleasure coursed through her veins in sweet release. Nearly right after, Genji reached up and clawed at her breast, his voice sounding feral as his thrusts slowed. He pumped a hard thrust that stayed for a second, making Angela cry out as he climaxed, emptying his seed inside her as well. As her entire body trembled from the small aftershocks, she leaned against his body with a deep sigh. God, it had been forever since she satisfied herself like that with actual sex. She took in the smell of their sexes and felt his juices run down her walls.

Wait. Juices? Angela opened her eyes, speaking between breaths. “Genji, you…you ejaculated…”

After a brief pause, he replied, “I guess I did. Wait! Doctor-!” Angela slid off him, but her tired legs made her wobble until she sat next to him on the bed, using her arms as support.

“L-let me see.” Her body still felt flushed, the crevice between her thighs slick as she leaned forward to take a look. At the present time, no more cum creeped out, and there was only but a couple of drops left on his tip. Angela slid her hand between her thighs and coated the tips of her fingers, bringing her hand back. She and Genji stared at the viscous, white juices on her fingertips, but she shook her head in the end. “It’s no good. It’s mixed with my own.”

“Is that a problem?”

“Yes…” She slowly put her feet on the ground and stood up. “I need a pure sample of your semen. I’m surprised you can even…well…” She chuckled. “I almost forgot we saved your testicles.”

“Ah, yes, you literally saved my balls.” She shot him a sour look. “Haha! Alright, I’m sorry.” Genji pinched his eyebrows together and groaned, putting his hand on his chest. “Agh…”

“Genji?” Angela gasped and pressed her clean hand on his neck, then on his chest. He felt hotter than before, like an overheating laptop. “Oh, dear, you’re burning up! You have to get in the shower now!” She couldn’t keep her hand on him long without slightly burning herself.

“Alright, alright…” he said, standing with a grunt. “Are you going to join me?”

“Yes,” she answered nonchalantly. “But not for the reason you think.” Disregarding her clothes, she pushed him down the hall and into the communal bathroom. She reached into the nearest shower, turning it on and making sure it was still cold to her touch. “Alright, go.” Genji did as she asked and stepped in with a hearty sigh. His body emitted a low hiss as the cold water soothed his overheating parts. Angela sighed in relief as she looked at him up and down, noticing the flaccid dick between his legs. Her head still swirled with thoughts and memories of their…coitus. Good God, why was it so hard to admit after the fact? Her face flushed red as she returned to the memories of her “performance” in front of the cameras that she would have to watch later and it hadn’t occurred to her until now just how starved for some action she had been.

“Doctor Ziegler.” Genji’s voice broke her out of her thoughts as she saw his hand between his thighs. He shifted one leg and grunted before she heard another click. It retracted as gracefully as it emerged, almost like the shuriken in his arms. “You should join me.”

“What? Oh, no,” she said, shaking her head. “I’m not a fan of cold water.”

“It won’t be cold for you.” Before she could protest, he reached forward and took her arm, gently leading her inside. Angela let out the beginning of a word, but her voice stopped as he pressed his chest against hers. He had significantly cooled down, yes, but the water from his chest fell onto hers at a nice, lukewarm temperature. His warm hands reached up to her shoulders to shield her from the stray cold drops of the shower. “See?”

“Ahaha…” A smile crept on her lips as she tipped her chin up to look at his face. It had been so long since she saw his dark eyes and withered skin, yet, his smile more than made up for them. Her fingers reached up to feel the spot where metal reached his cheek and chin, where she could feel his scarred skin. To her, Genji was never unattractive and she had seen the old photos of him. She half-wondered if anyone else appreciated or even saw his face like she did. “…This is nice,” she finally admitted. “Ah! But we have to be quick. You and I have to fill out questionnaires and data while the memory is still fresh and-“

“Relax, Doctor Ziegler.” He reached to the hand on his cheek and held it against his chest. “We’re still doing it my way.”

“Until?”

“Mmm…until you get clothes on.” He laughed at her pouting lips and unamused eyes. “And I want to know,” he said, tone turning sultry and cocky again, “without you saying anything scientific…how was it for you?”

“Uhm…” Nothing scientific meant Genji wanted to know if it was good, if it pleased her. She hid behind her laugh as she leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his collar bone and letting the water soak into her hair. “Wh-what can I say? It was…it was...I was satisfied.”

“Just satisfied?”

“I don’t mean it in minimal terms!” she said, looking up. “I mean, after I waited so long, I _finally_ get satisfaction.”

“Ah…I know what you mean, Doctor Ziegler. It’s why I did any of this in the first place.” He smirked. “I’m pleased to know that it had the same effect on you.” Angela rolled her eyes. “But I must admit something.” His tone turned serious. “I…I want you to know that I put a lot of thought into this, not just where, why, and who, but also who to go to afterwards.” She pressed her lips into a thin line, really trying to understand what he was saying. “This is like a new beginning for me and I want to choose my partners wisely. Not like before. Trust me when I say this…Angela.” He squeezed her hand, but not too hard. “Even if you hadn’t been my doctor or my past companion, I would still want to come to you. And, for the time being…I don’t want it to be anyone _but_ you.”

The only sound among them were the drips and streams of the cold water hitting Genji’s body, then turning warm once it made speckles on Angela’s. She felt goosebumps down her arms when he said his last words and a nice essence pool in her stomach. She was flattered, of course, but there was something else in there, something more sincere. A soft smile crept on her lips as she laughed at the sentiment. “Well, Genji, then let me tell you something. I wouldn’t personally test the synthetic genitalia of just any cyborg ninja either.”

He laughed heartedly, putting his hand over his torso. “That’s cheating! There aren’t any other cyborg ninjas!...unless…”

“Not since you, I’m afraid,” she said with a grin. “In any case,” she wiped some stray beads of water off the metal on his forehead, “I’m glad it’s you too.”

He returned the gesture with a sincere smile. “So…where do we go from here?”

“Well…” She brushed some water off his neck too. “One trial is simply not enough. We’ll need more…” He lifted an eyebrow. “ _A lot_ more, with controlled variables as well.”

“Hm…and you’re certain of this, Doctor Ziegler?” he asked, a playful grin tugging at his lips.

She replied with the same tone. “I insist that you participate, Mister Shimada. I won’t stop until I know every new inch about you too.”


End file.
